


Obsessions

by GothieCakes



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: (for you little), (non self harm) cutting, ...i might have something in the works., Blood As Lube, Explicit Sexual Fantasies, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Stalking, Stefano being uhhhhhhh Stefano, Voyeurism, extremely lewd, porn with plot because well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothieCakes/pseuds/GothieCakes
Summary: Stefano knows he's going to be alone, with the only things to accompany him.His thoughts.





	Obsessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, and hello all of my friends who are reading this! Man you guys give me some AWFUL IDEAS but I mean hey, look what happened here, we took something and made a beautiful creation out of it... From a discussion, I had with all of you.
> 
> All of you are never free of sin-- So, you might be wondering, 'Hey Gothie, what are you talking about?' Well, everyone who's reading, I'm talking about our one and only Evil Within 2 discord channel! Where you are able to chat, share your hard work no matter what it may be, theorize until your head hurts, get game updates as soon as they come out, and well, be a complete sinner!
> 
> So, for anyone who is interested, here's the link!: https://discord.gg/RY56NUC  
> And, without further ado... please enjoy this fic based off of,
> 
> 'Stefano keeping pictures of Sebastian.'

Stefano was a voyeur, he knew every piece of art, and what it was worth… He knew why each war waged, and each stupid reason that alone could make list after list and cover the walls with it. Splatter paint across the walls and try to cover up each and every person's mistake after mistakes…

He knew the sound of a gunshot and the way it rang through the air, the squishing noise and the pull of the trigger could drive him more than mad. So could the smell of blood that poured afterward, dripping slowly down his face until everything went black.

That's how it felt now, the sensations of the other in here could drive him insane… Possibly more so now that all of it was coming back. Which each thing both of them killed it smelled of rich crimson, each piece, and part from every creature he could expand into art, Sebastian just didn't know how much it was worth…

That was it… No  _ him _ , that beautiful creature who had come here voluntarily… looking for something, yes. What everyone had been looking for the entire time.  _ A way out _ . In which that way, happened to be his daughter. It bothered him almost, the irony of it all. But he could find ways around it, sure, their first meeting was less than pleasant, but… He  _ did _ need something and well, as it was his fault the knife landed right into his shoulder.

_ Technically _ he was still out there  _ alive _ because of him.

Stefano pinned his newest picture to the wall and hummed lowly, the pictures he had taken of Sebastian were mostly left behind. He put them all there for him, but maybe he knew the artist would prefer it more. It was going in his  _ gallery _ after all.

The tac slides into the wall with little difficulty, and he wonders where Obscura had run off to… One of his prized possessions and best works, his first work at that. He exits his gallery with a hum, shutting the door firmly behind him. Of course, he would never show the special exhibit to anyone, besides himself.

It was infuriating how Sebastian made him feel, infuriating because he hadn't had any contact with another being that was of consciousness like his… he had everything he wanted, A fighting personality, sharp words and just enough fear of the photographer that he would keep his distance but also maybe try and come approach him…

Stefano steadies his hand over his knife at the thought of it, licking his lips then walks back over to his gallery with a smirk on his features.

_ Obscura is nowhere to be found, Sebastian is ‘busy…’ nobody would know if he… _

He clears his throat and opens the door, being met with glorious photos of Sebastian hanging, lit by gallery lights spacing over the walls, each hung a photo of Sebastian, littering the walls all candid shots, sure he’d stared at it many times before… Despite all the eyes, at the moment he felt as if nobody could see him.

The artist dropping to his knees wasn't a usual sight, hand ghosting over the front of his pants was in fact usual… The number of times he had come into this room clean and left sullied was often, he hadn't done this for a while, and he quickly unzips his dress pants. The excitement of it all was clouding his vision… He pulls out his hardening cock, groaning at the touch and reaches for his knife.

Sure he could've spit onto his hand and got himself off, _ but that wouldn't have been art _ . In the dim lights that illuminated the room, his knife shone, brightly in his left hand and he sliced a thick line down the middle of his palm, crimson leaking down his fingers, stained.

It's quickly moved to the side as he grabs his hardened cock with his bloodied hand, stroking himself over as he looked at his current prized possession…

“ _ Sebastian… _ ”

It's the only word he can mutter as he thinks on what he'll do to him, a newspaper article with him on it was his focus, he looked scruffier, prouder in himself… If he only knew who was taking those pictures the whole time… he probably looked like a deprived whore in his condition, each sting of the cut along with each pump of his cock had him spreading his legs further apart, panting out his name, stuck on his lips.

It wasn't just the pictures, ever since he had started…  _ Photographing him _ , the artist would wake up in the middle of the night's, cum streaked across his stomach… How he would wake with wet dreams, sometimes so hard it made his mind wander to dirtier things.

Could he be watching him? He wanted him to, see what a mess he was when he thought of him for so long.

Obsessive…?

No--  _ His research, _ Sebastian-- The artist’s fantasies of Sebastian fucking him dry and filling him with his seed, using him as long as he wanted. His cock aching for release but the other leaving him and not letting him finish.

He's blinked back to reality, shiver down his spine, moaning out thoughts on how he’d strap his project down… Suck down his seed, thick cock messy and spraying his face as he tried to get every drop, massaging his balls like some needy slut.

Stefano felt ashamed, all of these lewd thoughts… And he wanted to bask in every one of them. He wanted to be bruised and roughed up, wanted Sebastian to lean him over his desk and pin him down, cum inside and slip out so he could watch his seed slip down his thighs. Watch as he does everything asked and leaves him a mess, a warning not to clean up as Stefano cries out--

Stefano comes in hot bursts, his body trembling, shivers down his spine, streaks of cum littered across his pictures of the one who did this to him… He can hear himself panting, his hand full of dried precum and blood, sucking his seed off his fingers as he looks to the mess he made. _ How… shameful… _ he thinks, a ghost of a smirk on his face.

There's no point in cleaning up, tucking himself back into his pants and standing up, his knife slipped back into his holster quick before he steps back. It was such a pretty sight… one of his best works perhaps…

He'd just have to manipulate Sebastian into giving him what he  _ truly desired _ . The door slams behind him as he shuts it, one thing on the artist's mind, repeating and convincing...

_ Stefano had a feeling; it wouldn't take long. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful BETA's Rene and Gumii who helped me immensely to work this fic into something presentable because I might have written it extremely late and just-- You get the idea. 
> 
> COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE EXTREMELY APPRECIATED!
> 
> It helps keeps up going guys!
> 
> and, as I very sneakily hid it in the tags... I might have something else in the works, but this time I'm not alone ;)
> 
> AAAND as always, requests are always being taken so make sure to hit me up on my:
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/nnoites  
> Tumblr: http://valentinistefano.tumblr.com/  
> Or, Our Discord Server: https://discord.gg/RY56NUC
> 
> Thanks for reading guys.


End file.
